The New Cherry BLossom
by my lil' cherry blossom
Summary: This time I added a prologue...and i jsut hope you guys readand review....sakura has a deadly past.....full summary inside...no pairings yet...
1. Prologue

Title: The New Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this fan fiction.  But gladly I do own the demons name that I made up, some characters names that you never heard of but maybe you have, I don't know but please read and review!!! Thank You!! 

TWO SHOT ONLY!! (Will if you count a prologue a one shot, but if you don't, oh well, because I do.)

Summary: Lets rewind back to the time when the third hokage was still alive, and the battle of Konoha versus the snake sannin/bastard, didn't occur yet. Also rewind back to the time the Genins were getting into a three-man team. In my fan fiction, Sakura has a deadly past that no one even knows about, not even her best friends, teammates, and the hokage-sama (will in this fan fiction, there wasn't much data about our little cherry blossom back then). She kept this very will hidden until one day….will lets just say spoiling my story wont be a great thing to do, ne? You'll have to read to find out……..he….he…..he…..NOW ENJOY!

_Prologue_

_Up in the clouds above the village of Konoha, was a village called the Cloud Village. In the abandon streets of Cloud Village, there you can hear booms and bangs and kunai against…well….demons. In the walls of the village you can see five demons attacking the country, one of the demon was not attacking the village._

_One was white with nine tails wagging back and forth which was called 'Kashubi'._

_Along beside the Kashubi, was another demon similar to her, but instead of being white, it was pink, she was known as the 'Kasha'._

_A few feet miles away from the bloody ground was an angel human like thing flying in circles laughing a very mean laugh mimicking the humans down at the ground. Instead of white wings, she had black wings and used highly effective injuries that could cause ones life to end and have an early grave. This devil/demon angel goes by 'Keishi', one angel demon who you shouldn't mess with._

_On the other side of the village, there were two twin looking demons, but each had its own personality and colors. The one on the left was a purple color demon with two tails swaying to and fro, causing very big trees come crashing down to the ground, his name is, 'Deshu'._

_Right next to Deshu was his twin brother, 'Matzo', he was a very dark shade of blue and he was a little bit smaller than his other twin brother. Both of them had the lust in their eyes to kill anything that were in their path with one blow._

_In front of each of these six demons who has the last name Haruno. There was a woman, Haruno Mutzi, who was in front of the Kashubi, and in front of the Kasha was another woman named Haruno Kumi._

_Far way up in the dark red sky you can see the Keishi being chased down by a man named Haruno Hakumo flying on a clay made-doll bird, big enough to carry a passenger or two._

_In front of the two twin brothers, there were also two men that were twins. Both Deshu and Matzo was facing face to face with Haruno Yumatzo, who was facing Deshu, and Haruno Kashuto, who is facing Matzo._

_In the middle of the whole battle scene was another demon, but this one was the most unusual one ever. This demon had eight tails; at the very tip of its tails were the color pink. Instead of being mean, cruel and other sorts of things you can describe a killing-machine demon, this demon was one of the nicest out of the group. She's always gentle towards to human kind; her name was 'Sokhumi'. She was protecting a woman-which had very, very low chakra left from having a battle with the demons and trying to protect her infant at the same time- with a child that was only one minute old, for it was only a new born at that moment. The child had pink hair locks and jade green eyes staring out at the wonders of the world. She was crying for the noise that she had heard which frightened her, but as she began to cry the Sokhumi went right to work and helped the woman took care of the little infant in the woman's arms. The baby was here for a purpose and the look in her eyes, she knew that this was the last time she's going to see her birthplace and mother, father, and her aunts and uncles._

"_Are you ready to start the seal now, Haruno Violet, for all the others are ready to seal the demons in your child's body, and you know there's no way to turn back now when you had agreed to give up your own child for the sake of the village. They're also very low on chakra?!?!" yelled Hakumo who went after the demon angel when the Keishi went down and flew three feet over Violet and the baby._

"_Hai, you may start!!!" cries Violet, "I'm so sorry little one, please forgive me. My name is Haruno Violet, your mother. Your father's name is Haruno Kashuto. I haven't given you a name yet have I?"_

_Violet started to look around the place to give her an idea to help her out with a name to call her child. Soon enough she spotted a tree, but this was not just any type of tree, it was blooming, it had pink flowers, the color of the child's hair, for the tree was called the one and only 'Sakura Tree'._

_Violet looked down at her child's jade eyes as the child looked up at her mother's aquamarine eyes, both eyes were getting teary and wanted to cry._

_She whispered, "I'll name you Sakura, Haruno Sakura. The only Haruno left in this world."_

_Once the others heard her yell, they started the sealing process for Sakura's fragile body. Soon they all sprang into action. They started to perform hand seals, and started to run/fly straight towards the demons with red glowing chakra in their hands._

_The demons started to laugh, thinking that they were a fool and can kill them with just a fistful of red chakra. But when the Harunos started to touch them, they screamed in pained which got them all riffled up and started to attack the Harunos causing them very, very serious injuries. When they couldn't hold up any longer, they all teleported themselves back over to where Violet, Sakura, and Sokhumi were. All of the Harunos with red chakra in their hands touched Sakura at the same time before collapsing down onto the ground lying dead._

_Soon the demons screamed in more pain along with the loud cries of Sakura. She was crying her head off because the seals that took form on her back were so painful for a little newborn child that she started to cry._

_Of course Sokhumi saw this and told the mother, "Seal me into her, only I can help her stay alive."_

_Violet let out a very tired and sad sigh as she nodded her head. She put Sakura down onto the ground and did some hand seals, but this time the chakra was orange, red, yellow, pink, and black. She touched the Sokhumi then went and touched her child. With the last of her strength and chakra, she bit her thumb and put it on the ground saying, "Summoning Jutsu."_

_A wolf came out and once looking at Violet's face the wolf knew what he had to do. She wrote a little note praying that someone would find it. She went over to her daughter and put the note in her Sakura's hands that were holding the paper tightly. Violet watch the wolf carry her only daughter away before collapsing onto the ground dead from the lack of chakra and the loss of blood. But little did she know that her little Sakura had managed to use her bloodline limit 'Moynihan' (A/N I made up the blood limit) and Sakura took in the last moment she got to be together with her mother, for she knew she'll never see her again._

_The wolf took Sakura down over to Konoha, when he saw the hokage's tower, he went in unnoticed. When he arrived at the hokage's office, he set the baby next to the door and scratched the door as loud as it can to attract the hokage's attention._

_The Hokage was speaking on how to take care of Naruto when he had the Kyuubi sealed into him-two months before Sakura was born-Iruka(sp), Kakashi, and the other sensies. Of course he had heard the scratching sounds made by the wolf but didn't bother about it. When the wolf felt that he was being ignored, he suddenly howled a wolf's howl. The adults in the hokage's room heard this and the howling began to keep going on and on._

_When the hokage couldn't take any more of the howling, he said, "Kakashi open the door and see what is making that noise."_

"_Hai."_

_Kakashi went over to open the door only to find the wolf and a small infant covered in a bloody cloth (remember the battle) on the ground. The wolf made no intention to wait to be invited in, so it wasted no time. It went and grabbed Sakura by the blanket and went in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at the wolf and the infant. The wolf set Sakura down and licked her face, then was gone in a **poof**. _

_Kakashi came back in after closing the door behind him, and looked at the infant. Sakura was awaken by the lick on her face when the wolf licked her. She started to wiggle pulling free out of the bloody blanket; she looked around and notices that they were strangers. She wanted to cry but the Sokhumi comforted her and she didn't cry out one tear. The Sokhumi noticed the paper in Sakura's hand and told Sakura to give it to the man that is very old and is behind the desk. Sakura was only one day old, so she doesn't know how to crawl yet._

_So instead of crawling over to the hokage, she put the arm with the paper up and tried to give it to the hokage. Kairenai(sp) noticed this and stepped over to Sakura. She looked over at Kairenai and smiled up. Kairenai stuck her hand out at Sakura, and as if she understood, she dropped the paper to the woman in front of her. Kairenai took the paper and handed it over to the hokage._

_It read:_

_**Dear whoever that has found this letter,**_

_**If anyone has found this letter in the hands of my daughter**_

_**Then I only ask you one favor. Please keep my **_

_**Daughter as safe as possible,**_

_**By the time that you have read this,**_

_**I am probably dead along with the rest of **_

_**My clan, the only one left from our clan is **_

_**My daughter, her name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura**_

_**Please help look after my daughter!!!**_

_**With many Thanks,**_

_**Haruno Violet, mother of Haruno Sakura**_

**_P.S. When she's ready she'll tell you everything_**

_**There is to know about her.**_

_The hokage read the letter and motioned Kairenai to read it to all of them. She did and the others were astonished at the letter._

_The hokage was in thought, then he said, "I have a mission for all of you, the mission is to look after the young one along with Naruto. Am I clear?"_

"_Hai," all of the sensei replied._

_**Author's Note:**_

**_I hope you all liked that story!!! Please read and review. WARNING: I _must warn_ you that the next few chapters _contain language for only teens…or thirteen and up no lower….very colorful and bad boy/girl language little kids do not need to know!! So turn back now if you are under thirteen years old!!!**


	2. Meat Team Seven

Title: The New Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. 

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!! Also don't forget to READ and REVIEW!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Meet Team Seven

**-Time skip-**

Haruno Sakura went on inside the building of the ninja academy. She saw an empty seat next to her best friend, Uzamuki Naruto, and the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

She went down the white stone steps as Naruto spotted her.

"Sakura-chan!! Over here, come and sit next to me!!!"

"Oi Naruto you don't have to be so loud early in the morning!!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," chuckled Naruto nervously.

"-sigh- It's alright Naruto, and thanks for saving me a seat."

Sakura went over to the seat in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto.

"No problem, anything for a best friend."

Sakura was sitting peacefully at her seat and then she turned over to Sasuke.

She then started to say, "Ne Sasuke-kun…would you like-."

"No," replied a very stoic Sasuke.

"I didn't get to…ugh…you know just forget about it-sigh-," said a very angry Sakura.

Soon a voice of Sakura's rival said, "Yo, forehead girl move out of there. That's my seat and you don't deserve to sit next to my sweet, handsome, sexy, and hot looking Sasuke-kun. So get the FREAKIN' out-!"

"You know what Ino-pig, why don't you just shut up your freakin' mouth for once will you?!?!" asked a very pissed off Sakura and she was very close to the part of killing off the bitch in front of her.

Naruto who was her best friend had never ever heard his best friend talk to anyone with such foul language before; he suddenly had his eyes, O.O, style staring at Sakura to see what she is going to do next. Sasuke, however, act like he wasn't very interested in the fight, but really he was.

"What did you say, forehead girl!?!"

"You heard me Ino-pig…shut the freakin' up... in other words, shut up. If you don't understand then listen closely. Shut. Up. S-H-U-T space U-P," replied a calm looking Sakura who was giving off a very bad aura around her.

While her Inner Sakura was yelling, '**Let me have that fuckin' bitch!! I ought to kill her for thinking that _my_ Sasuke-kun can be hers. No one…I repeat…no one gets _my_ Sasuke-kun!!!'**

'Nani!! Who ever said that Sasuke's was ours in the first place? I _do_ _not_…I repeat…I _do_ _not_ like that cold-hearted, stoic, ice-cube, with no emotions, and arrogant jerk like him!'

**'You're in denial again Saku-chan! I know you like-no-_love_ his hot, sexy, six pack, and handsome body. I wonder how it will be if we took him to a private corner and started too-.'**

'Will you just shut up with your perverted mind?!?! I swear if you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm going to feed you to the dogs and I'm not bailing you out!!!!'

**'…' Inner sakura left Outer Sakura alone for a while.**

Sakura snapped out of the trance and just listened to Ino-pig who started to talk shit about her. Then Iruka(sp) came in and started a polite cough to settle down the really thick and dark aura settling in the room. Ino stopped bickering and glared over at Sakura and left to find another seat to sit.

Iruka went on and on with who were in a three-man team. When it finally came to team seven, Iruka said, "Team seven, Uzamuki Naruto (in the background he yelled yes), Haruno Sakura (in the background she just sighed and thought, ' I get to be with this dobe.'), and Uchiha Sasuke (in the background he muttered a "hn" and thought, 'great I'm stuck with two weaklings as a team').

-time skip-

Lunch was over and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke was the only ones left to exit the room.

Naruto was going crazy saying, "Where the fuck is that sensei of ours? Doesn't he know that time means more time to train and eat ramen?!?!"

With his loud bickering, Sakura slipped behind Naruto and bonk him on his head with a very, very big club that came out of nowhere. Soon enough you can hear a very loud bonk echoing through the long dark hallways of the school. Naruto was now soon dead….no just kidding….he was really unconscious right now. When Sasuke saw this, he sweat dropped anime style, and thought, 'Bakas'.

After a few very long and silent hours had passed by, Naruto woke up from the bonk on the head and started to look around the room. Finally he said, "Ne, ne, ne…um…Sakura-chan. Where's our sensie?"

Sakura sweat dropped and looked at Naruto for a moment. As if on cue, a head with white hair and a mask covering the face popped out of the door. He walked in and waved at his new students.

'Why does he look like I saw him from somewhere?'

**'Don't ask me smart ass. But that doesn't matter anyhow…look at that damn hot body of his.'**

'I thought you said that Sasuke was your number one hot body looking man that you had ever laid eyes on.'

**'I know, but this jounin(sp) in front of us is number two for now.'**

'-sigh- I swear that jounin looks very familiar.'

**_'His name is Hatake Kakashi.'_** Said the Sokhumi.

'Hey Sokhumi. Haven't heard from you for years, where you've been?'

**_'Oh around the place. But that doesn't matter now. That man that looks like a scarecrow is Kakashi sensei the man that opened the door for the wolf that your mother summoned.'_**

'Oh…he…he…I knew that.'

**'Yeah right. If you knew than you wouldn't be askin' who this freaking hot and sexy guy is.'**

**_'Hey Inner Sakura…haven't heard from you for a while."_**

**'Yeah…well you see Sakura here wanted peace for sometime now so I had to shut up for her to concentrate.'**

**_'……'_**

'Hn. How are the other demons? They're not going to be unsealed are they?'

**'Of course not, you dumb nut. They wont be unsealed no mater what right Sokhumi-san?'**

**_'No not right now literally. But Sakura listen very carefully. You only have a limit on how many seals that you can handle at a time. But from the information that I gathered is that if you go over the max which is twelve curse seals on your body, then everything goes up in ashes for you and the whole galaxy.'_**

'Oh. I promise you that I will not ever go pass twelve. Tell me what my good limit is?'

**_'Well it's better for you to stay down low at the number nine. But if you start to go up any higher than nine, then the seals on every gate opens up and _she_ starts to come out and reveal a little bit of herself as time passes by.'_**

'What do you mean when **she** starts to reveal herself?'

**'She means that the Zeamutzu will start to come out, revealing herself more and more."**

'So you mean to say that I have another demon sealed inside of me?'

**_'No and yes. You do have another demon inside of you, but it's just not sealed inside of you. The Zeamutzu was always there just like Inner Sakura.'_**

'…..'

Naruto was looking over at Sakura and saw that she was staring into space, entering La-La Land.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, hello Sakura-chan….earth to Sakura-chan are you THERE?!"

Soon there was a big pink lump on naruto's head.

"-sigh-Naruto do you have to be so loud??"

Kakashi sensei did a polite cough then said, "Let's all go up shall we?"

Every one just followed their new sensei up to the roof of the school house. When they got there, Sakura's hair was being blown by the breeze covering her face with a little bit of pink locks of hair here and there. Naruto was staring at her with hearts popping out and hearts were in his blue twinkling eyes. Their scarecrow looking sensei went over to the rails and turned around to look over at each of his students looking very carefully. All of the three shinobies went over and sat on the cold and dirty steps while staring up at their sensei.

Sasuke thought, 'He doesn't look like he can do very much.'

Naruto thought, 'Ramen…must have ramen…'

**'Kakashi sensei have better teach us some useful techniques.' **(Inner Sakura)

While in the background, none of the boys (except Kakashi) was paying much attention to Sakura, who was spacing out again, but Kakashi saw this.

'You always think about getting stronger, huh.'

**'Like duh!! Haven't you heard of the news around the world? Rumors says that there was this snake sannin bastard who tricked all of the demons, you know the ones that came and attacked Cloud Village. He lied to them and said that the best demon vacation place in the whole universe was Cloud Village.'**

'…..'

**'I know what you're thinking, that's its only a rumor and nothing else right?'**

'Um….like yeah what do you think?'

**'Well get a load of these new information that I got from Sokhumi.'**

'What the fuck does Inner Sakura mean Sokhumi? Would you like to explain?'

**_'Uh…well you see…listen very closely Sakura. From the information that I had gathered from the demons inside of you. Everyone had the same story to what Inner Sakura was saying.'_**

"Let me ask you something, are the demons nice?" asked Sakura who didn't realize that she had just said that aloud and not to Inner Sakura or the Sokhumi.

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth and looked at everyone and see if anyone had heard her burst out. But to her disappointment, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi both stare at their only female teammate like hell just broke lose.

"Uh…you see….he…he…he….that was only a rhetorical question. You don't have to answer…in fact scratch that last part, you don't **need** to answer. I wont be expecting any answer from you guys," laughed Sakura nervously and put her hand behind her neck looking away really embarrassed.

In Sasuke's mind, 'She must be crazy or something.'

In Naruto's, 'Ramen…. I love you ramen!! Huh what did Sakura just said now?'

While in Kakashi's, 'Looks like our little cherry blossom had met a demon before. This year would be an interesting year.'

Kakashi then spoke, "Now that we're up here, lets see if we can introduce our self properly, ne? You must tell us your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, what you're good at, and your dream. The first person to go is the blonde over there."

Kakashi was pointing a finger over to Naruto and Naruto looked up.

"Um….lets see… I am Uzamuki Naruto. I like-no-**love** ramen more than anything, except for Sakura-chan here of course (in the background, sakura was blushing a very light shade of pink). I dislike and hate that showoff and teme over there, Sasuke-teme. I'm good at playing tricks on people. Hobbies, not much, only a few pranks here and there. My dream is to become the next hokage no matter what!! Believe it!!"

"Okay. The chicken hair boy goes next," decides Kakashi.

"Hn. I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have much likes, mostly everything I see, I would hate the sight of it. I have no desire to tell you any of my hobbies or what I'm very best at. My dreams…he…he…he…I wouldn't like to use the word dream. I would rather call it avenging, I have the desire to kill a certain someone, even if I had to sell my soul to the devil."

**'Wow he must of had a rough life when he was young.'**

'What do you think, his older brother killed his whole clan except him.'

**'How do you know?'**

'Sokhumi told me.'

**'Oh really…Sokhumi, you really told her that now did you?'**

**_'Uh…yeah… The Sharingon Flower Demon told me that.'_**

'Whose the Sharingon Flower Demon?'

**'Oh, he's the flower demon that your curiosity tried to kill you when you were little.'**

'When was that?'

**'I think it was when you went in the Uchiha compound by accident and you fallowed the voices of the plants, who led you all the way to the garden. You heard another voise, but it was different form the others. Since your curiosity was starting to kill you like a cat, you went and head straight towards the Sharingon Flowers. In the flowers is the Sharingon Flower Demon. The other plants, myself, and Sokhumi warned you not to go, but you didn't listen. So to make the long story short, you went straight for the flowers and the Sharingon Flower Demon dragged you into his world and then he possessed you, but don't worry, when he first got sight of the others, they taught him the rules about you and when he can come out to control your body when ever it was his turn. Oh and did I forget to tell you that you now know secrets of the bloodlimit, Sharingon.'**

'Do you mean the one that Sasuke's family can weald?'

**'Hai.'**

"Yo, the girl with the bubblegum hair, it's your turn," said Kakashi, who made Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hai. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my best friends, the plants, animals, and bugs. I dislike those who doesn't take care of the plants, animals, and the bugs. My hobbies are to just listen to the plants, animals, and bugs whisper to each other. My dream is to become the very best konouchi ever, like the famous sannin, Tsunade-sama. To let you guys in all in a secret, I am very good at communicating with the plants, animals, and bugs around the world!"

Sasuke thought, 'Yep, she's crazy alright.'

Naruto thought, 'Sakura talks to animals, plants, and bugs. Hm….can any of the plants grow into ramen?'

Kakahsi thought, 'Wow I never knew that. But I do always see her talking to the animals a lot, along with the bugs, and she is always around tons and tons of wild flowers.'

"Meet me tomorrow at five in the morning, sharp!"

Kakshi then left with a **poof**.

Author's Note:

I hope you all liked that chapter. More chapter along the way I promise… also please read and review. THANK YOU!! Also tell me if I should continue on with this story….only able to update all this week and next week for I'm off break from school!!!!! YEAH!!!! SO PLEASE ANSWER ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!!! THANKS…also READ and REVIEW!!!


	3. A Bird's Encounter

A Bird's Encounter Ch. 2

Disclaimer: me don't own Naruto……… :-(

Reading Notes:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'**Blah' Inner Sakura**

'_**Blah' Sokhumi**_

"**Blah" animal/bug/plant spirit**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Kakashi had disappeared, Sakura started to go over to the railings surrounding the roof top and looked down. She was looking down until an orange-red looking bird came out of no where and flew on top of her shoulder.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Sakura-chan…that bird is going to eat you!!!!" yelled Naruto once he saw the red demon looking eyes glare up at him and start to tug on Sakura's shoulder sleeve.

Sakura looked over at her little companion and noticed who he was. So she smiled and stared at Naruto. She also noticed Sasuke's intense glare at the bird.

'How dare that bird come flying out of nowhere and have the right to suddenly tug at **my** Sakura-**tenshi!' **thought Inner Sasuke.

'Yeah….wait when did I start to call her mines and when did I start to call her Sakura-tenshi?' thought Sasuke.

'You're in denial with our cherry blossoms again, Mr. Ice Cube.' Inner Sasuke said.

'I do not like her.' Sasuke argued back.

'-sigh- believe what you want.' Inner Sasuke had decided not to push Mr. Ice Cube anymore.

She gently said to the both of them and said, "Don't worry he wont bite."

"Hn," was all Sasuke could muster out since now that he found out that the bird was a male so now he really wanted to kill that bird.

Naruto was still wasn't convince and Sakura could see that from his still intense glare that he gave at the bird.

Sakura needed to get out of the situation of being caught since she has no clue on how to explain her pass so she decided to introduce the bird to her teammates, "Naruto, Sasuke, I'll like you to meet my friend, Baku. Baku this is Sasuke, and Naruto…my teammates."

Baku stared at each one and nodded its head up and down as if saying that it's a pleasure to meet you.

"Why would you be friends with a demon looking bird, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's face looked hurt and Baku of course heard this and starts to squawk at Naruto and fly over at his face. He placed his left claw onto Naruto's right shoulder, and his right claw on Naruto's left shoulder. Then he started to peck Naruto with his sharp beak really hard, and fast.

Soon enough you can hear a very loud shriek from the Ninja Academy. Naruto was running around in circles yelling from the top of his lungs, "Get it off!!!! Get it off!!!! Sakura-chan!!!! Get!!! It!!!! Off!!!!"

Sakura hesitated on calling him back but soon called out in a voice that was stern but yet gentle, "Baku, retreat."

Baku returned to her shoulder and held up his head high in triumph at what he did to the blonde hair boy that insulted him like he couldn't be friends with a human, most likely a female. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and sweat dropped anime style at the same time. Sakura looked over at Naruto hurt written all over her face and said, "Baku was my only friend when I was a little girl along with some of his friends."

Naruto nodded his head at Sakura and muttered, "Gomen," but still kept a glare on Baku. Baku just tilted his head like nothing happened between him and Naruto.

Sasuke turned to the two…err…three if you counted Baku too, and said, "I'm gonna head home."

Sakura nodded her head and said, "Bye Sasuke-kun."

Naruto still glared at Baku, but said, "Bye teme."

Sasuke soon was out of sight once he turned the corner to go to his house after he had jumped down from the roof.

'**That looked like it hurt, a lot too.'**

'_**Yeah it does doesn't it?'**_

'He seems to fine to me.'

'**That's because you haven't tried to jump off a-.'**

Naruto interrupted inner argument when he asked, "Ne…Sakura-chan you want to go out for ramen?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I have to bring Baku back, maybe next time Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto face saddens at that but then lightened up a bit once he heard her last four words. She smiled at him waved him a goodbye as she too jump down from the three building high academy which freaked out Naruto as he heard a yelp from down below. He looked down and saw Sakura sitting on her bottom and Baku flying over her head.

Sakura glanced up and saw Naruto staring at her so she said, "I'm okay."

She quickly got up and ran for it, ignoring the pain on her bottoms. Naruto sighed at Sakura's carelessness and he too started to head for home….err…. will maybe for Ichiraku Ramen shop since his stomach made a very loud growl.

Sakura soon stopped when she felt that she was a safe distance away form Naruto.

'**That was humiliating.'**

'Who was the one who told me to jump off the roof?'

'…**-silence-… my point is never do that again.'**

'Oh so now you tell me after I hit my bottom.'

'**You're the ninja…you're suppose to know how to land on your own two feet you know.'**

'It's not my fault that I don't have the ways of a cat.'

'**Of so are you saying that now you're hating on cats?'**

'No what I'm saying is-.'

"**Haruno-sama…we should be getting home quickly…I have some urgent news to tell you."**

Noticing that Baku was still there with her, Sakura turned to him and nodded that she understood. She then poof into her house staring face to face with no other than…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo sorry about the very late update……I have to much fucking junk on homework issues and about fucking projects for the teachers…….anyways please read and review…..


End file.
